Imposible
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Ella era una persona a quien me obligaron a odiar... Ella fue la chica que demostró que no importaba su sangre; era una bruja excelente. Ella fue la mujer que me ayudó a encontrar un nuevo destino... Ella se convirtió en mi meta inalcanzable; se convirtió en mi futuro imposible. [¡Dedicado a mi preciosa amiga Min Zhang!]


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus preciosos personajes no son de mi propiedad. SIn embaro, la historia es completamente mía; no permito que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

 **Fanfic dedicado a la dramione shipper más adorable que conozco: Min Zhang. ¡Te adoro, preciosa!**

 **-o-**

 **Imposible**

"Voy dando tantas vueltas sin ningún sentido; pero tú ayer cambiaste mi destino.

[…] Me diste ganas de extrañarte sin ningún motivo."

-Manuel Medrano, "Bajo el agua".

Después de la guerra, era frecuente que me despertara con un único recuerdo en la cabeza. La veía, y más que eso, siempre la oía.

La conocí a los once años; ella era insoportable. No supe cuándo la empecé a odíar, no supe cuándo empezó a desesperarme su presencia…

Me desesperaba tanto que cada vez que ella llegaba a la misma habitación que yo, así se tratara del Gran Comedor, tenía que mirarla. Tenía que observarla y detestar cada paso que daba; tenía que detestar cada gesto de sangre sucia que avergonzaba a un colegio como Hogwarts. Ella era una vergüenza para todos los verdaderos magos.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar el notar que cada año esa niña se convertía en una alumna persistente, en una bruja excelente. Quizá no era pura su sangre, quizá no era una verdadera bruja… quizá era yo quien había dejado de serlo. Quizá, luego de perder contra ella en más de una ocasión y de más de una forma, fui yo el que dejó de ser un verdadero mago… Y entre más caía yo, más alto escalaba ella. Entre más la observaba, ella más me ignoraba. Entre más trataba de ignorarlo, más crecía este sentimiento.

Y cuando más quise ocultarlo, cuando más quise que esto desapareciera –había una guerra, ¡por Merlín!– ella regresó. Ella regresó y de nuevo me ignoró; pero yo no pude. No pude ignorarla ni pude ignorar lo que hacía ahí. No pude ignorar sus gritos, no pude ignorar ese sufrimiento. No pude ignorarlo… Y no lo hice.

Aún no lo hago. Aún no olvido lo que vi esa tarde ni olvido cómo la encontré de nuevo en medio de aquella habitación. No olvido su rostro ennegrecido por la tierra ni olvido ese cabello enmarañado que olía a ceniza. No lo olvido… Y ella tampoco.

Porque fue ese día, fue ese día en el que pude apreciarla, pude apreciarla no como una bruja o como una sangre sucia; sino como lo que secretamente había sido para mí: una meta. Una meta inalcanzable, una meta prohibida y un camino inaccesible; una vida que jamás me atrevería a tocar, a alcanzar.

Ella fue aquella piedra en el zapato, aquel diamante, que me irritó durante mi estancia en Hogwarts; así como también fue ese bastón en el que me apoyé para despertar mi sentir, fue ese empuje que me orilló a decirle a mis padres que regresaría al colegio y terminaría lo que empecé. Fue ese empuje que me orilló a enderezar mi camino y a encontrar una puerta abierta en el ámbito judicial. Fue ella, fue ese regreso a Hogwarts, fue ese último primer día, lo que me devolvió la vida.

Fue su sonrisa… La primera en medio de tantas miradas de hostilidad.

Sin importar que ella estuviera saliendo con Weasley, sin importar que todos en Hogwarts supieran de esa relación "mágica", yo estuve ahí. Y más que eso, fue ella quien estuvo ahí. Fue ella la que un día se sentó a mi lado; hasta ese momento me percaté de que gran parte del colegio me miraba con desconfianza, con coraje, como lo que fui: un mortífago. Y aquéllos que no lo hacían, me miraban con miedo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarles alguna maldición imperdonable. Aquélla que no lo hacía era ella, era la mujer a la que más daño le hizo la gente con la que conviví y a la mujer que por tanto tiempo observé.

—No te mereces esto, es injusto que aún te juzguen —dijo en esa ocasión.

—No esperes que te agradezca, Granger. —Le dije. Ella sonrió por lo bajo.

—Pierde cuidado; no lo espero, Malfoy —respondió.

No, ella no lo esperaba porque yo no soy así, yo no agradezco por la comida o por la atención. Yo no era así, nadie esperaba que fuera así… Pero ella era la excepción a la regla, la única excepción a todas las reglas.

Porque cuando me dije que no volvería a reír a grandes escalas, ella se cayó por cargar más de siete libros en lugar de hacerlos levitar. Porque cuando me dije que no volvería a usar una maldición imperdonable, ella me dijo que necesitaba un libro de la sección prohibida que sabía nunca le darían el permiso de sacar; usé _imperio_ para que le dieran el famoso papelito. Porque cuando me juré que no cenaría con una sangre sucia, la encontré sola en "Las tres escobas" y no pude evitar el acompañarla. Porque cuando me dije que no le debía nada, me vi agradeciéndole en silencio todo lo que significaba para mí. Porque cuando me juré no extrañar a nadie que no formara parte de mi familia, me encontré en la noche recordándola, recordando nuestras conversaciones y, sobre todo, extrañándola. Ella se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo, se encontraba a unos metros de mí… y yo ya la extrañaba.

Dolió, dolió el extrañarla; dolió casi igual que el saberla ajena. Dolió, dolió tanto que tuve que quitar ese dolor y enfrentarla. Dolió tanto que al día siguiente no pude hacer otra cosa que buscarla antes de desayunar.

—No preguntes nada y sólo responde —advertí frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ella tenía unas ligeras ojeras, pero me prestó total atención—: ¿cuántas veces te he hecho sufrir este año?

—¿Qué? —respondió, ignorando mi anterior orden.

—¿Este año has sufrido por mi causa? ¿Te he provocado lágrimas o te he causado alguna herida física? —espeté. Ella frunció los labios.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco. Yo… Tú eres mi amigo.

—Bueno, porque quiero que sepas que no volveré a herirte, que no habrá más lágrimas por mi culpa. No volverás a sentirte triste en mi presencia.

Y aunque yo esperé que me mirase con extrañeza, aunque esperé incluso que se disculpara y entrara al Gran Comedor, no esperé a que me sonriera con cierta timidez y agachara el rostro para musitar:

—Promételo.

—Podría hacer un juramento inquebrantable por ello.

Y ella rió.

—No, no es necesario. Sólo… —Alzó el rostro y ensanchó su sonrisa— no he podido dormir bien en estas últimas semanas y me he sentido un tanto insegura cada vez que estoy con Ron. Él lo notó antes que yo y me permitió un espacio para que yo descubriera la razón… —Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si hubieran palabras que no quisieran salir de su boca— Y es que ya no lo quiero, al menos no como lo creí. Con él ya no siento esa seguridad de antes y ya no existe la necesidad de estar a su lado.

Hizo una larga pausa, una larga pausa en la que se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja una y otra vez. Rió, también rió. Y luego habló:

—¿Qué tan extraño suena el decirte que te quiero, Draco? —En ese momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su voz se quebró a causa de los nervios— Sé que soy hija de muggles y que nadie de tu círculo me aprobaría contigo, pero es que… Es que tú eres a quien quiero a mi lado, a quien necesito. Quiero estar contigo en el comedor o en la biblioteca… Yo… ¿qué tan imposible te suena eso?

No pude responder de inmediato. Todo eso sonaba tan imposible como impensable. Mis padres se opondrían, mis conocidos se burlarían y mi suerte quizá no sería tan agradable… Mas no habría tantas negativas dentro de esa imposibilidad. Siempre que fuera un camino a su lado, la tristeza no volvería a inundarnos.

—Somos magos en un mundo donde supuestamente no existe la magia, ¿no hemos pasado ya de las imposibilidades, Hermione?

Entonces sonreí, entonces ella sonrió. Y entonces ese camino por el que tanto esperé se presentó frente a mí: su mano se estiró ofreciéndome una oportunidad y con ella encontré la llave a otro mundo, a un mundo donde ahora sólo somos ella y yo.

 **...**

"Quiero decirle al mundo que no somos amigos. Decirle a la tristeza que no se cruce en tu camino."

 **-o-**

 **¡ZHAAAAAAAANG!:**

 **En verdad espero que para este punto ya estés fangirleando. Puse todo mi cariño por ti en este escrito y, de verdad, espero que sea suficiente.**

 **Sé cuánto amas el Dramione y en serio agradezco que me hayas escogido como tu beta para todos esos proyectos. Me has hecho muy feliz con eso. Gracias. No pude haber tenido una mejor amiga secreta.**

 **¡Te adoro!**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
